cwkfandomcom-20200213-history
Game tutorial summary
01.00 - After downloading Card Wars Kingdom, the game will introduce you to the mechanics via a game play tutorial. Follow along and pay attention. Everything you are introduced to is important. This Tutorial Synopsis will elaborate on some of the subjects. 01.01 - The first thing that you will encounter when booting up the game for the first time is the Terms of Use agreement. 01.02 - Then King Jake will introduce himself. You’ll start off using the Jake hero as your character. There are cards, creatures, and various ways to inflict damage. * Drag attack – if you do a drag attack, you will get a new card * Magic attack * Direct damage * Poison damage * Thorns damage 01.03 - You will probably be asked to enter your birthday after the first tutorial fight. This affects your ability to connect to Facebook (to save your account) and whether the global chat will be available to you. Don’t pick a date that makes you too young. I think the cut-off is 13, but it might be 18 so enter your age accordingly. 01.04 - After you pick your age, you may be given the opportunity to connect to Facebook. Do this at this time. You might consider setting up a new FB account just for CWK. If you choose not to do this at this time, you can do it later by clicking on your name. 02.00 - Actual game play will now commence. The tutorial will show you how the game works from Rank 1 to Rank 13. As your rank increases, new parts of the game will be unlocked and introduced. 02.01 - Rank 1 introduces you Battles in the Arena. This is where you will be doing most of your fighting early on. You’ll be given the choice of three different teams: Cornfields, Blue Plains, and Nicelands. * Cornfields creatures have high drag attack damage. Some examples of Cornfields cards are: Attack Up, decrease the energy required to drag attack (Haste), and give Counter Attack. * Blue Plains creatures have high magic attack damage. Some examples of Blue Plains cards are: Magic Attack, Extra Energy, Draw Cards, and Shield. * Nicelands creatures have drag attack and magic attack damage stats in between Cornfields and Blue Plains. Examples of Nicelands cards are: Healing, Morphing (which counters Shield), and Direct Damage. 02.02.00 - Rank 2 will unlock your Inventory (Finn’s and Jake’s Tree House). You’ll be given a choice to permanently pick the team with creatures you will start off with. It doesn’t really matter which team you pick because the creatures are all cool creatures and you’ll be getting a new cool creature from your daily chest every day. You’ll be getting a awakened Cool Dog soon so you could skip the Blue Plains team. Angel Heart has some great cards so you might consider the Nicelands team. This all being said, the Cornfields team will be the most straight forward team to play with for new players. 02.02.01 - You will use your Inventory area to assemble different team (up to five). You can also review individual creatures and their stats in Inventory. While reviewing your individual creatures, you can add Augment Cards to them as well. 02.02.02 - Inventory gives you to opportunity to review all your creatures, your cake, your augment cards, your ingredients, and your shards. 02.02.03 - It is highly recommended that new players spend gems to increase their inventory size. 100 is a good size to start with. 02.02.04 - You will get a slice of Cake from the second battle with Jake. You feed cake to your creatures to level them up. 02.02.05 - IMPORTANT: you can also feed unwanted creatures to your creatures to level them up. Creatures are worth the same amount as a double layer cake. But be careful to not accidentally eat one of the creatures you want to keep. 02.03.00 - Rank 3 will unlock the Treasure Cave. Don’t go spending all your gems in the treasure cave right away. Save them up. But the tutorial will give you a treasure chest for free right away. Your first creature from the treasure cave will likely be a Rare creature. 02.03.01 - The Store will also be unlocked after the treasure cave. 02.03.02 - You will likely be offered some in-game sales right away. The $0.99 starter pack that includes the Earl creature is worth buying, especially if you selected the Blue Plains team. Earl’s cards are very good and so is its drag attack damage. 02.04.00 - Rank 4 will unlock the Laboratory and the Power Up option. This is where you’ll increase the level of your creatures. 02.04.01 - You’ll also finally be able to step out of the rigid tutorial and explore the interface at this point. One of the things you’ll want to do is visit the Daily Missions in the lower left-hand corner of the screen. These will renew every day and are a great way to earn wishbones and gems. It is highly recommended to complete your Daily Missions before doing anything else in the game each day. 02.04.02 - Besides daily missions, your will be accumulating Global Missions statistics. Be sure to check and collect your global missions rewards. 02.04.03 - You can also collect your Free Daily Chest. This chest is basically a wishbones chest and will give you a Cool creature and occasionally a Rare creature. There is a shortcut on the left hand side of the world view for the free daily chest. You can also access the free daily chest from the Treasure Cave. 02.04.04 - Use wishbones in the treasure cave to open Wishbones Chests. You will usually get Cool creatures. Sometimes you’ll get a Rare creature. And you can even get an Algebraic creature, but this is very, very uncommon. 02.04.05 - You can use Gems for lots of things. Don’t spend them frivolously. 02.04.06 - Now might be a good time to mention that every day you get a gift. It’s called the 25 Day Chest and you get cake, gems, wishbones, and the final gift is a creature. The first creature is Algebraic. The following ones are Rares. Log into CWK each to collect your 25 Day Chest gift. 02.05.00 - Rank 5 will unlock the Post Office which gives you access to three things. # See messages and friend invites # See your friend list and invite friends via their Player IDs # Set up and change your Helper creature. Once your post office is unlocked, you get to start using Helpers. You should always use a Helper in your arena battles because you generate wishbones for yourself and for the player whose helper you use. 02.05.01 - The level of the helper you choose is determined by the level of your other creature on your team. To get the helper you choose to as high a level as possible, create a team with only your highest level creature on it. Then select the helper you want. After you select the helper, change your team over to the full set of four that you will be using for your arena or dungeon battle. The helper will retain its higher level. This is a good reason to level up one of your creatures as quickly and high as possible. Having high level helpers on your team can make battles much easier. 02.05.02 - A very detailed Tutorial on Maximizing Helpers is available [[Helpers|'here']]. 02.06.00 - Rank 6 unlocks the Choose Goose and unlocks Adventures. 02.06.01 - Choose Goose is where you go to sell unwanted creatures, ingredients, and shards. Here is some advice and information about selling: * DO NOT sell unwanted creatures. Use them instead to feed to other creatures (just like cake) to level them those creatures. * Sell shards for 1000 coins each. * Sell unwanted ingredients for 100 coins each. 02.06.02 - Adventures is where you can send creatures that you are not using on looting expeditions. Each Adventure has a loot meter. The dial on the loot meter will go up when a creature is dragged into the appropriate slot. The more stars you put into an Adventure, the more likely you are to get good loot. Adventures give you: * XP * Coins * Gems * Shards * Speed Ups for the adventure clock 02.07.00 - Rank 7 unlocks the Multiplayer tournament (PvP). This is arguably the most fun and most infuriating feature in CWK. 02.07.01 - Multiplayer is BETA. There are lots of bugs and glitches that will show up. Make sure you have a very stable connection. Wi-Fi is generally better than a cellular connection, but not always. * The game freezes * The way the game looks and plays can be different for the two players * Sometimes creatures don't die and five creatures end up on the field 02.07.02 - The best strategy to use when dealing with a PvP glitch is to quit the game. 02.07.03 - There are many rewards available to players as they win and move up in the ranks. The ultimate prize is an Algebraic creature at Amadeus (Rank 1). There are no new Algebraic creature rewards as of December, 2017. 02.08 - Rank 8 unlocks the Heroes in the Store. You will be given the Hero Finn at this point. You will also be shown how to assign different Heroes to your team via the Inventory team manager. Heroes are a nice addition to your team, but don't spend all your gems on a hero right away. It's good to get a better understanding of the game strategies first. 02.09 - Rank 9 unlocks the Enhance option in the Laboratory. This is where you will upgrade your creatures from 1 star to 2 stars. This means that the creature can Power Up beyond level 10. You have to Enhance your creature using ingredients every 10 levels. You need Ingredients that you win in the dungeons to enhance your creatures. More about Enhancing [[Enhance your creatures|'here']]. 02.10 - Rank 10 unlocks the Dungeons. This is probably the most important feature to unlock since you need to win Ingredients in order to enhance your creatures. The Dungeons have Augments Cards that you can win as well. You can also win Cakes and Coins in some specific dungeons. 02.11 - Rank 11 unlocks the Awaken option in the Laboratory. You will be given a level 10 Cool Dog and it will be awakened into an Ultra Dog. Read more about Awakening here. 02.12 - Rank 12 unlocks the Museum. This is a way to look at your entire inventory as well as your Creature Book. Any creature that you use as a helper will show up in your Creature Book. 02.13 - Rank 13 shows you about Augment Cards and will give you an augment card. 03.00.00 - Battles in the Arena will be where you spend much of your fighting time at the beginning of the game. There are many stages with many battles to choose from. A new battle will unlock each time you successfully win the highest battle in your battle line. List of Battles in the Area 03.00.01 - Treehouse Tourney (Versus Jake): 2 Battles 03.00.02 - Friend Fight (Versus Finn): 5 Battles 03.00.03 - Bubblegum Battle (Versus Princess Bubblegum): 5 Battles 03.00.04 - Marcy's Melee (Versus Marceline): 5 Battles 03.00.05 - Fiery Feud (Versus Flame Princess): 5 Battles 03.00.06 - Lumpin' Good Time (Versus Lumpy Space Princess): 5 Battles 03.00.07 - The Tournament (Versus Prixe): 7 Battles 03.00.08 - Twisted Tussle (Versus Jake): 7 Battles 03.00.09 - Familiar Foe (Versus Finn): 7 Battles 03.00.10 - Interviews with Vampires (Versus Marceline): 7 Battles 03.00.11 - Audience with the Ice King (Versus Princess Bubblegum): 7 Battles 03.00.12 - Trouble in Candy Kingdom (Versus Flame Princess): 7 Battles 03.00.13 - Multiverse Melee (Versus Lumpy Space Princess): 7 Battles 03.00.14 - Multiverse Melee (Versus Prixe): 7 Battles 03.00.15 - Multiverse Melee (Versus Ice King): 10 Battle